Wands, Noahs, and Innocence
by One of the Colorless
Summary: It is during Harry's fourth year that the mysterious new student Allen Walker shows up. Placed into Gryfindor he has regular encounters with Harry and his friends but it isn't until the Triwizard Tournament begins that things start getting really weird...
1. Life Starts Now

_Hi! I'm not dead! And yes, I know, I probably shouldn't be writing anything new but I can't help where and when the inspiration bug bites. Just a warning but some of these lines will be directly quoted from the book, these lines will be in bold and italicized. Oh, and before I begin..._

**Disclaimer: I own neither D. Gray Man or Harry Potter. They belong to Katsura Hoshino and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

oOo

The students of Hogwarts were just finishing up the last vestiges of their first meal of the school year when their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, deemed it time to stand. _**The buzz of chatter filling the hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard. **_(The weather had decided to be particularly temperamental that night.)

_**"So!" said Dumbedore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered," ("Hmph! said Hermione) "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.**_

_** "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, anybody would like to check it."**_

_** The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.**_

_** "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."**_

___**"What"**_ _**Harry gasped. He looked around at Fred and George, his fellow members of the Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak. Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an even that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all **__**enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts**_," (A/N: I am skipping Moody's entrance scene. Let's all pretend that he was already seated at the table and had made his grand entrance during the meal itself. _**"we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year. **_(A/N: Skippity skippity, okay let's pick it up again!)

_** "The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection on the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."**_

_** "I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. He was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table, Harry could see people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbors. But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.**_

_** "Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" – Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious – "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. **__**"I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.**_

_** "The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected."**_ (A/N: And here is where things get different.)

"But," Dumbledore interjected into the excited and anticipatory chatter that had begun when he stopped for breath, "that is not all that I have to announce. This year, for the first time since our beloved school was founded," here he paused for dramatic emphasis, "Hogwarts will be hosting a transfer student. Please welcome Mr. Allen Walker!" the hall was silent as, for the third time that night, the large doors leading to the Great Hall opened. All eyes were on the small white-haired figure as he quickly made his way to the front of the Hall. Students from all four houses were taken aback by the new student's odd appearance. Eyes of an ethereal silver-blue peered out from a determined face marred by a jagged red scar trailing down the left side even as chin-length white hair swayed with each step that the figure took. By the time that he came to reach the Headmaster's side every eye was on him.

"Mr. Walker," Dumbledore began, "has recently returned to his homeland of England after spending three years in the Americas and was sorted when he came to meet with me during the summer." A bright smile lit up the elderly man's wrinkled face. "The hat spent quite a bit of time delegating but it has since been determined that Mr. Walker will be residing with the fourth-year Gryfindors. Now then, chop chop and to bed with all of you! I will see you all in the morning."

oOo

Allen did not pay much attention to the speech that the man, he refused to call him elderly as his years were nothing when compared with Allen's, next to him gave, choosing instead to watch the actions of the students that he would be spending at least the next year with.

It had been many long years since the exorcists had won their battle with the Earl and Allen had left to wander the world with only his trusty golem by his side, unable to bear the surroundings that reminded him of all that he had lost. Lavi, Lenalee, Komui, and his other friends, Allen had left with a note, informing him that while he was leaving it didn't mean that they were forgotten. None of them were ever seen with Allen Walker again, although it was reported that all were smiling on their deathbeds, clutching a beautiful white flower to their chests.

It was during his wanderings that Allen had discovered the effects that being a Noah had left on him. As the world around him changed and aged Allen remained the same, forced to move from place to place in order to protect his existence. It was a lonely life to live and Allen was in one of his moods when he accidentally stumbled upon London's hidden Wizarding World. After secretly purchasing a coreless birch wand through which he could channel his Innocence, Allen had spent his time visiting most of the known foreign magical societies. Not until he was back in England did he decide to give wizarding school a try and, after reading just about every book he could get his hands on, stood in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hoping to shuck off his loneliness for just a little while and once again give living a chance.


	2. The Obligatory Filler Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter**

_Italics = Thoughts_

Harry was shocked. The new student (what was his name again?) was already down at breakfast when he arrived and there was a HUGE stack of plates next to him! Even as he – and everyone else in the room - watched, food seemed to be simply vanishing before their eyes. Not even Ron ate that much! Eventually Allen (oh yeah, that was his name!) noticed the incredulous stares being aimed at him and seemed to shrink down in his seat, although his rate of consumption didn't seem to decrease any. Ron was the one to finally start a conversation.

"Bloody hell, mate! How can you eat that much?" Allen swallowed the bite of toast he was chewing and smiled nervously. "I have a bit of a unique metabolism," he said, "I have to eat a bit more than other people." Harry sweatdropped inwardly. That was a lot more than "a bit". Hermione spoke next. "Irregular eating habits aside, what do you guys think of Hogwarts hosting the Triwizard Tournament? People have died!" Allen didn't end up giving much input during the conversation because, quite frankly, he thought that the entire competition was ridiculous! He'd seen too much death in his life to ever be amused by such an event. The white-haired accommodator's moody thoughts were disrupted by the arrival of none other than his new head of house along with his schedule for the day as well as the year.

**Monday**

Herbology – morning

_(Hm, that seemed manageable. Then again after Roseanne...)_

Care of Magical Creatures – third period

_(Sounded interesting.)_

Arithmancy – fourth and fifth period

_(No way was he taking divination! He'd had enough of dealings with fate and prophecies thank you very much.)_

Allen ended up being right, and his classes weren't that bad, although Hagrid's blast ended skrewts were... interesting, to say the least. It wasn't until the next day when he had potions, however, that he managed to at least somewhat connect with his classmates.

oOo

"Don't let it get you down, mate." Ron consoled Allen, whose perfect potion had been vanished. "That's just Snape for you. He's like that with all the Gryfindors, the bloody git. ("Ron!" Hermione admonished.) We know you didn't cheat." Indeed, one Severus Snape had taken a single look at Allen's potion and proclaimed that the white-haired Gryfindor must have been cheating to get it that way, (how could you even cheat in potions?) before promptly vanishing it and giving Allen a zero for the day. Draco Malfoy and his two goons hadn't helped the matter much, jeering at Allen and making fun of his scar and the fact that he always wore gloves as soon as class got out. (They would later find all of their clothing ripped and covered in paint courtesy of one very displeased "Uncle Neah" but that was beside the matter.) "Besides it's lunch time!" Allen perked up at that, he liked lunch time, Hogwarts had pretty good food after all although it wasn't nearly as good as Jerry's...

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short! And yeah, it's a blatant filler. The exciting stuff should start happening either in the next chapter or the one after that. Just warning you that this story will probably skip between comedy and whatever else comes into my head. Anyway, I'm going to try to update once a week but I may end up posting more or less frequently. **

**Oh and thanks for all the reviews everyone! Read and review please.**


	3. History Lessons

**Disclaimer: I own neither D. Gray Man or Harry Potter**

Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody stomped his way towards his desk, fourth year Gryfindors and Slytherins chattering as he went. With a loud bang he dropped the old and heavy book that he had been carrying onto the surface in front of him and sent the entire class a glare. The room quieted immediately.

"At first," he began, "I'd been going to give you all a lesson on the three unforgivable curses," his magical eye spun wildly in his head even as his regular eye focused on Harry, "but I figured you probably knew about them already. Therefore, I'm going to give you a different kind of lesson." He grinned widely, causing students to cast nervous glances at each other. "Tell me, how many of you here have heard the legend of the Millennium Earl?" No hands were raised but in the back of the room, Allen clenched his gloved hands beneath the safety of the table. "None of you?" he sneered, "Well, listen closely and listen good, 'cause I'm only going to give this lesson once." He turned and began to write on the board behind him.

"In the early nineteenth century, there was a man who was said to be able to bring the dead back to life." Students gasped and leaned forward in anticipation. "This man was known as the Millennium Earl. However, he did not actually bring the dead back. While it's unclear how exactly he made them, the Millennium Earl created and controls monsters called 'Akuma'. Akuma could only be destroyed by a specific substance named 'Innocence'.

Innocence wasn't easy to come by but nevertheless there was a certain group of people who spent their lives hunting down Akuma. This group was entitled The Black Order, and they still exist today. The Black Order fought a long and bloody war against the Millennium Earl as well as his 'family' a group of wizards (this time Allen snorted out loud, earning an odd glance from Hermione) called the Clan of Noah. The Clan of Noah supposedly had thirteen other members (**A/N: Counting Jasdevi as two)**, all with a unique and deadly power. The details on what happened are unclear but the Millennium Earl and his family were suddenly defeated by a man calling himself 'The Fourteenth'; supposedly he was a rogue member of the Clan but no one really knows. Now, any questions?"

~ O ~

Allen grimaced as he stalked silently through the corridors. Professor Moody's lesson had been a distressing time for him, reminding him of how he'd destroyed his own family and lost so many friends. He counted himself lucky though, if Levelier hadn't destroyed all of the documents about him, the identity of the Fourteenth wouldn't be such a secret and his cover would've been blown straight out of the water. As it was, a certain trio was dying of curiosity and was planning on raiding the library later that week. Allen could only hope that they didn't find something.

**"Relax, nephew. All documents of your time in the Order were destroyed, none but Hevlaska remember you now. For once Levelier's hatred worked in your favor." **Allen smiled wanly at the voice in his head, Neah's words didn't really improve his mood however, neither did Timcanpy's concerned nuzzling. It was all in the past, and there was nothing he could do about it. The Noahs were gone for good.

~ O ~

Or so he thought.

**(A/N: I was going to leave off here but I really wanted to get this next scene out!)**

Allen slept well that night despite his thoughts. After all, there was nothing to be done about it and nothing was known about the Noahs other than that there were supposedly fourteen of them and that they had gray skin and eyes. That's why when he awoke suddenly in the middle of the night he knew something was wrong.

Wary eyes traveled the room but saw nothing. Quietly, he stood and snuck to the door of the dormitory. Still seeing nothing, Allen dismissed his worries and turned to return to bed when a strong pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him, a hand covering his mouth before he could scream. "Now now, none of that," a terrifyingly familiar voice crooned into his ear. Allen's eyes went wide. "After all we have much to talk about don't we, shonen?" And with that Allen was pulled straight through the wall, no one suspecting a thing.

**A/N: Bum bum BUM! Yeah I stuck to my schedule and gave you all an update! I am disappointed however, in how few of you voted in my poll. None of the polls that I put up will be suggestion polls (well I don't think they will) but I am curious as to how good my plot twists are and where you think this story is going. I will put a notice in subsequent author's notes if there's going to be a new poll so please vote. Because really, ONLY TWO PEOPLE VOTED! And they were both wrong too! Well whatever, read and review. Constructive criticism will be used to make a bonfire and flames will be used to roast marshmallows. I look forward to hearing your comments!**


	4. Encounters of the Familiar Kind

**Disclaimer: I own neither D. Gray Man or Harry Potter.**

_Last time, in Wands, Noahs, and Innocence_

_Wary eyes traveled the room but saw nothing. Quietly, he stood and snuck to the door of the dormitory. Still seeing nothing, Allen dismissed his worries and turned to return to bed when a strong pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him, a hand covering his mouth before he could scream. "Now now, none of that," a terrifyingly familiar voice crooned into his ear. Allen's eyes went wide. "After all we have much to talk about don't we, shonen?" And with that Allen was pulled straight through the wall, no one suspecting a thing._

O~

The third Noah, Tyki Mikk, dragged the struggling fourteenth Noah, Allen Walker, through the halls, walls, and doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Allen, of course, wasn't too happy about being dragged out of his bed and through the halls of his new home by someone who should by all rights have been dead. How did he get him out of his room anyway? Tyki's choose ability didn't work on Innocence yet he was able to drag Allen right through the wall? What the hell was going on? By then the pair of Noahs had exited the building and reached the courtyard where Tyki Mikk proceeded to dump his younger(?) family member onto a conveniently placed bench.

"Well well shonen," he drawled, taking a drag from his cigarette, "it certainly has been awhile hasn't it?" Allen jumped up from his seat and glared at the Portuguese man (at least he'd had the decency to take him outside, it would have been very difficult to explain his presence), gritting his teeth. "What are you doing here Mikk? Hell, how the are you even _alive_? Last time I saw you, you were headless and cold as a block of ice." Tyki frowned and ground his cigarette into dust. "Yes, that wasn't exactly the most... pleasant experience that I've had." The whitenette glared again, growling something that sounded suspiciously like 'an eye for an eye'. "Answer the question Mikk," he growled, Clown Crown wrapping itself around his shoulders even as his skin seemed to tint, "before I beat it out of you."

Tyki held up his hands in a peace gesture. "Oh come on shonen, I'm not here to fight. And besides, don't you want to catch up first?" There was a swish and a lock of hair drifted it's way to the ground. "I guess not." He sighed. "We've been reincarnating again Allen, the Noahs that is." Allen tensed. "What do you mean?" the smoker sighed again. "I mean what I said, we're being reborn," he paused to wrinkle his brow, "but it's odd. For some reason we're all appearing at the same time, with the same names and appearances as we had during the war. Sheryl has even adopted Rhode and Wisely again." A sense of foreboding rose in Allen. "When you say that the Noahs are reincarnating... do you mean...?" Tyki smirked. "Oh no, shonen, whatever you did to him worked; there have been no signs." Allen felt himself relax.

"Well?" he asked, "What are you here for?"

The Portuguese man smirked. "What?" he joked, "I can't come visit my adorable relative?" Black Allen's aura began to appear and Tyki was quick to correct himself.

"Lulubell caught word of a white-haired boy attending some school named after a pig's facial blemish. I came to see if it was true; Rhode was going to come but Sheryl refused her thank god..." he paused and narrowed his golden eyes. "You're taking this awfully well..." Allen snorted and smiled bitterly. "Tyki, I've been alone for so long now that practically any company is appreciated. Besides, if you act up then I'll just have to kill you all again." There was an awkward silence for both knew it was true.

"Whatever." Tyki stood up and stretched, ruffling Allen's white hair and getting a pout in return. "I've got to get going and tell Rhode that you are, indeed, alive." He pulled a face and shivered. "Be expecting a visit some time in the near future." He swooped down to give Allen a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before jumping back to avoid the angry accomodator's claws, grinning mischievously and fixing his top hat. "I'll see you around, shonen~" With a wink and a wave he was gone, leaving Allen alone and in shock. Suddenly something occurred to him.

"Wait a minute... how am I supposed to get back inside! TYKI!"

**A/N: Tada! So Allen and the Noahs have made peace on the grounds on self-preservation. The Noahs that will be involved are Rhode, Tyki (of course), Sheryl, Jasdevi, Skin and Wisely. For now at least, the others aren't going to be major characters since I don't know much about them. They're busy in a foreign country or something. Anyway, tell me what you think! Bye bye!**

**Sincerely, OotC**


	5. Goblets, Age Lines, and Bad Luck

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_Last time, in Wands, Noahs, and Innocence_

_"You're taking this awfully well..." Allen snorted and smiled bitterly. "Tyki, I've been alone for so long now that practically any company is appreciated. Besides, if you act up then I'll just have to kill you all again." There was an awkward silence for both knew it was true._

_"Whatever." Tyki stood up and stretched, ruffling Allen's white hair and getting a pout in return. "I've got to get going and tell Rhode that you are, indeed, alive." He pulled a face and shivered. "Be expecting a visit some time in the near future." He swooped down to give Allen a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before jumping back to avoid the angry accomodator's claws, grinning mischievously and fixing his top hat. "I'll see you around, shonen~" With a wink and a wave he was gone, leaving Allen alone and in shock. Suddenly something occurred to him._

_"Wait a minute... how am I supposed to get back inside! TYKI!"_

O~

It had been a few months since Tyki had dragged Allen out of his room in the middle of the night, as well as since Allen had managed to somehow sneak back into the castle, but that was a story for another time. For now, the three other schools participating in the Triwizard Tournament were about to arrive. **(A/N: All in bold will be a direct quote from the book **_**Harry Potter and the Triwizard Tournament**_**.) "Nearly six," said Ron, checking his watch and then staring down the drive that led to the front gates. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"**

** "I doubt it," said Hermione.**

** "How, then? Broomsticks?" Harry suggested, looking up at the starry sky.**

** "I don't think so... not from that far away..."  
>"A portkey?" Ron suggested. "Or they could Apparate – maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"<strong>

** "You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, how often do I have to tell you?" said Hermione impatiently. **Allen chose this time to tune the trio out, for even though he'd grown somewhat attached to them, their immature actions sometimes bothered him. Sure, discussing a way for the the school's visitors to arrive wasn't exactly immature, but Allen believed that he had the right to be a bit pissy as he was still on the lookout for a certain Noah of Dreams to show up.

**And then Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers - **

** "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" …**

** "**_**There!**_**" yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest.**

** Something large, much larger than a broomstick – or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks – was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.**

** "It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.**

** "Don't be stupid... it's a flying house!" said Dennis Creevy.**

** Dennis's guess was closer... As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring towards them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.**

'Interesting,' Allen thought, 'I haven't seen that particular breed in quite a long time. Perhaps Hagrid will let me see them?' **… "Can you hear something?" said Ron suddenly.**

** Harry **(and Allen)** listened; a loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting toward them from out of the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner were moving along a riverbed...**

** "The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!" **Allen did indeed look over to the lake and saw, much to his surprise (not), the mast of a large ship slowly beginning to surface. **It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. **Harry, Ron, and Hermione shivered. Allen merely thought about how the Durmstrang ship had nothing on a level three or four akuma.

The group of four **… walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Ron took care to sit on the side facing the doorway, because Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students were still gathered around it, apparently unsure about where they should sit. The students from Beauxbatons had chosen seats at the Ravenclaw table. They were looking around the Great Hall with glum expressions on their faces. Three of them were still clutching scarves and shawls around their heads.**

** "It's not **_**that **_**cold," said Hermione defensively. "Why didn't they bring cloaks?"**

** "Over here! Come and sit over here!" Ron hissed. "Over here! Hermione, budge up, make a space -"**

** "What?"  
>"Too late," said Ron bitterly.<strong>

** Viktor Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students had settled themselves at the Slytherin table. Harry could see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle looking very smug about this. As he watched, Malfoy bent forward to speak to Krum** and Ron grumbled while Hermione and Allen shared a look. Before long, Dumbledore was announcing the start of the tournament, all present leaning forward in interest as the aged headmaster explained about the contract and the age line. Allen felt a slight chill of foreboding but passed it off as his imagination.

~O~

The first sign of trouble, well trouble for Allen at least, came the next morning when Draco Malfoy happened to witness Fred and George Weasley grow long, white beards after a botched attempt to get past the Age Line and a malicious idea popped its way into his vain, blond head. After checking to make sure that none of the teachers were watching him he yelled "Hey, scarface!" - quite frankly, Draco Malfoy wasn't very good at coming up with insults, thus the reason Allen's stigma was so similar to Harry's - "Why don't you grow a beard to match your hair?" and pushed the Noah into the circle. Ron and Harry winced while Hermione gasped and covered her mouth, expecting the worst to befall their friend when, much to their surprise, nothing happened. Grimacing at their shocked faces, Allen awaited the inevitable explosion. "Woah man!" Ron cried, "How'd you do that?" Allen thought fast and decided that it would be simplest just to use the excuse that he'd given Dumbledore when enrolling. "Ah, I traveled for a few years and because of that the school owls had a lot of trouble finding me. Due to that, I missed a few years of schooling and ended up starting late so... I'm actually over seventeen."

Harry smiled excitedly and decided to ignore the fuming Malfoy who failed to realize just how bad of an impression he'd made on the students of the two visiting schools, and rifled through his bag, pulling out a quill and parchment. "You should enter your name, Allen!" Hermione bit her lip nervously. "Well, he IS over seventeen..." Allen shook his head. No way, he did not need to get caught up in a binding magical contract. "C'mon you should do it! Besides, what are the odds of you getting picked?" 'Pretty damn high,' Neah piped in, 'but they don't need to know that.' "I'd really rather not..." Unfortunately for him, Allen wasn't given much of a choice as Ron and Harry wouldn't let him leave until he accepted their challenge, patrolling the edge of the circle. Of course, Allen could have gotten out and away from them but he didn't want to reveal his secrets... Thus he entered his name into the competition and hurried off to class.

~O~

Dinner had been finished and all students waited with bated breath to see who would be chosen to represent the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – Fleur and Krum had already vanished into the back room – as the Goblet spat out another slip of paper.

"And the champion for Hogwarts school is... Allen Walker!"

'Oh,' Allen thought, paling, 'fuck.'

**A/N: This chapter just did not want to get written! But here it is anyway. Next chapter is the weighing of the wands and the first task! Read and review people! Reviews are what encourage me to keep writing!**


	6. Dragons and Tease

**Disclaimer: The _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling and the _D. Gray Man_ series belongs to Katsura Hoshino (isn't it cool that a girl writes for _Shonen Jump_?). I am neither of these people, therefore I own neither of their series.**

_Last time in Wands, Noahs, and Innocence_

_Dinner had been finished and all students waited with bated breath to see who would be chosen to represent the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – Fleur and Krum had already vanished into the back room – as the Goblet spat out another slip of paper._

_ "And the champion for Hogwarts school is... Allen Walker!"_

_ 'Oh,' Allen thought, paling, 'fuck.'_

~O~

Reluctantly, Allen stood and made his way to where the rest of the champions waited. Fleur raised an eyebrow **(A/N: I can't do her accent! Please forgive me!) **"Vhat is 'e doing 'ere? I thought t'at the competition was only for those over seventeen?" Allen rubbed his neck with his gloved hands. "Yeah well, due to some extenuating circumstances, I started school late... I'm actually older than seventeen." Neah snorted. "**That's an understatement if I've ever heard one."** Allen ignored him. Fleur blinked. "Oh. T'at iz okay then." Just then the door opened once more. "Harry?" Allen asked, a suspicion beginning to creep into his head, "What are you doing here? Are we wanted back in the hall?" Harry's Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped reflexively. "N-no... I'm... I'm the... fourth champion." Immediately the headmaster and headmistress of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton's respectively began to riot. Allen narrowed his silver eyes.

"_Awfully convenient don't you think, Uncle?" _

"**Quite. Be on your guard, nephew, there's something rotten here."**

"_I know. Hopefully it won't be anything too serious." _Allen chose to ignore the original fourteenth's snort and focused his attention onto the recently arrived Dumbledore who was just finishing up explaining how Harry was legally and magically bound to participate in the tournament now that his name had been chosen. 'Oh come on!' Allen mentally complained. 'What kind of idiot designs a contract without a loophole? Seriously!'

Meanwhile, while Allen and Neah were lamenting over the stupidity of wizards, Harry James Potter was having a panic attack. 'What do I do?' he thought, 'I didn't put my name in that cup! And now I have to compete? What? What kind of stupid society is this?' Okay, so maybe Harry's thoughts weren't all that different from Allen's or Neah's, but the point was that the black-haired Gryfindor's participation in the tournament was not a planned event and was therefore troubling. Without knowing it all three agreed, there was something odd going on and they would have to be be on their guards.

~O~

Allen was disappointed. Ron Weasley, supposedly Harry's best friend, had chosen to stop talking to Harry, thinking that he had put his own name into the cup. Being basically alone except for his uncle and his golem, Allen valued friendship very highly; therefore, seeing the young Weasley abandon his friend when he was most needed him rankled him greatly. While Allen may be friends with Harry, they weren't nearly as close as Harry was with Ron, plus both of them were contestants so that added some discomfort. Quite frankly, except for his friend Hermione Granger and a few other exceptions, Harry was facing down a hostile environment all by himself. When Allen was applauded, Harry was shunned; the former-exorcist could practically taste the resentment growing in the air. He shuffled his feet awkwardly, there was only one person he could think of to ask (Neah wasn't exactly the best to get friendship advice from) but he had no idea how to get in contact with him! It's not like Tyki had left him an address or anything.

It was as Allen sat in the Great Hall pondering his dilemma that the second sign of trouble **(A/N: Remember, there was a sign of trouble in the last chapter as well.) **appeared in the form of an odd-looking purple-black butterfly. "Hey Allen," Ron who had decided that while there was no way that he could talk to Harry, talking to Allen was just fine, piped up with his mouth full. "Whaf's wif dat bug?" Frowning at both his inner grievances with Ron as well as the confusion about the aforementioned bug Allen turned his head slightly only to come face to face with a grinning Tease. Obviously, this wasn't the most pleasant thing for one to encounter at breakfast time, especially when one of the bugs had, in the distant past, ate a hole through one's heart, so obviously Allen jumped backwards, forgetting that was on a bench. The sound that the whitenette made when he hit the ground attracted the attention of everyone in the room.

Cursing quietly Allen turned to glare at the letter-bearing nuisance that was now sitting on his plate and grinning at him. Timcanpy bared his fangs.

"Mr. Walker," McGonagall said from where she'd walked up behind him, "Are you quite alright?" Embarrassed, Allen nodded. Hagrid meanwhile, had also walked over and was now looking at the carnivorous creature, appearing quite interested. **(A/N: I can't do his accent either! DX) **"Wat's that ya got there, Allen? I ain't never seen anythin' like it!" Allen thought fast. "Um... that's a Tease. My uh... distant cousin breeds them. They're not native creatures so you don't normally see them around here." Hagrid's eyes were practically glittering with excitement and awe so McGonagall took it upon her self to address the other issue. "Then it is safe to assume that it is your cousin who sent you this creature along with the letter that is it bearing and that it poses no immediate threat to any of the students? It's quite the strange creature after all." By now Hermione had joined Hagrid in his study of the Tease and Neah was cackling loudly within Allen's head. "Of course of course! There's no one else that the letter could be from and I don't know much about them but I'm sure that the Tease aren't dangerous in any way-" Allen was cut off by a chorus of shrieks and turned to see that the Tease had apparently gotten bored of waiting and was quickly and surely devouring a platter of bacon and sausage. "..."

"Mr. Walker," McGonagall sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I believe we have to talk."

~O~

Twenty minutes later a still-hungry and annoyed Allen stalked down the halls towards his first class of the day, Timcanpy having retreated to his room. Really, the least that Tyki could have done was feed his goddamned carnivorous bug before sending it over! Allen had been forced to spend the remainder of breakfast assuring Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore that the Tease were scavengers and only ate things that were already dead (a flat out lie) and were thus no threat to the students. _Then_ he had had to answer all of Hagrid's questions! (The half giant was really quite nice but honestly, did he never shut up?) He was lucky that he had first period free.

~O~

It wasn't until later that day that Allen had a chance to open Tyki's letter. The letter really wasn't that big a deal, merely congratulating him on getting selected for the Triwizard Tournament and warning him once more about Rhode. Indeed, as the Noah had promised there had been no signs of Akuma or the Earl but Allen wasn't ready to let his guard down quite yet, which turned out to be a good thing when Tyki appeared in his dorm again that night.

"What is it now, Tyki?" Allen groaned, wanting nothing more to go back to sleep. Unfortunately for him, Tyki was practically glowing with excitement and proceeded to drag him, once more out of his room and onto the grounds. "I was just coming to watch some of the things in the forest," he said, "when I found something that I thought might interest you." Soon Allen was hearing the sounds of angry roars and hissing flame. Tyki phased them through a tree and Allen's eyes widened at the group of caged very real and very large dragons.. "I think I found your first task."

**Author's Note: Sorry guys not only did I give you the wrong information about this chapter but I really had no reason not to update last week other than that I just didn't feel like it. I'm such a bad author. -_-; To somewhat make up for it I made this chapter a little big longer than usual. Also, I'm going to try to get another chapter out this week, one that really WILL be the weighing of the wands and at least part of the first task. Look forward to it and please read and review!**

**Sincerely, OotC**


	7. Task Number 1

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns _Harry Potter_ and Katsura Hoshino owns _D. Gray Man_. I am neither of those people.**

**Last Time In Wands, Noahs, and Innocence**

_ It wasn't until later that day that Allen had a chance to open Tyki's letter. The letter really wasn't that big a deal, merely congratulating him on getting selected for the Triwizard Tournament and warning him once more about Rhode. Indeed, as the Noah had promised there had been no signs of Akuma or the Earl but Allen wasn't ready to let his guard down quite yet, which turned out to be a good thing when Tyki appeared in his dorm again that night._

_ "What is it now, Tyki?" Allen groaned, wanting nothing more to go back to sleep. Unfortunately for him, Tyki was practically glowing with excitement and proceeded to drag him, once more out of his room and onto the grounds. "I was just coming to watch some of the things in the forest," he said, "when I found something that I thought might interest you." Soon Allen was hearing the sounds of angry roars and hissing flame. Tyki phased them through a tree and Allen's eyes widened at the group of caged very real and very large dragons.. "I think I found your first task."_

o O o

The day of the first task was deceptively calm; the sky was blue; the birds were chirping; and the grass was green. Four students, however, were too busy being nervous wrecks to really appreciate the beauty of the morning.

Despite the fact that none of them were supposed to, all of the champions knew what it was that they would be facing **(A/N: Remember, in **_**Harry Potter**_** Harry tells Cedric about the dragons because all of the other champions already know. In this case however, Tyki has already shown the dragons to Allen) **and none of them were too keen on coming face to face with a dragons fiery breath.

Allen Walker fiddled with his wand. In all honesty, he wasn't that good with it; his talents lay in wielding the parasitic innocence Crown Clown, not waving little sticks around. It wasn't only the matter of his preferred choice of weapon which was worrying Allen – though that was a serious dilemma – but the fact that even before his confrontation with an overgrown lizard he would be required to participate in a "wand weighing" ceremony. While such a ceremony would be trivial for the other contestants and of no real danger whatsoever, one must remember that Allen's wand was _coreless, _in other words, _without a core through which one could channel magic. _Yep, Allen was most definitely in a right pickle and had to resist the strong urge to bang his head against something.

Luckily(?) for Allen, his wand was one of the last to be tested. Viktor Krum, the champion for Durmstrang Wizarding school, submitted his wand first; revealing it to be 10 ¼ inches, made of hornbeam with a dragon heartstring core (hopefully with no relation to the beast he would soon be facing), and quite rigid. After Krum retrieved his wand from the British wandmaker Ollivander, it was the turn of Beauxbaton champion Fleur Delacour. Much to Allen's surprise (not), Fleur was revealed to be ¼ Veela as the veela hair core within her 9 ½ inch, inflexible, rosewood wand had belonged to her grandmother.

Finally it was the moment of truth. Nervously Allen handed his stick (that's basically what it was) to Ollivander. "Hm," the man mused, "made of birch wood, 11 inches, flexible, and... what's this?" he pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes as, the spectators waited with bated breath. "...a core of unicorn hair. Take good care of that," he said before moving on to Harry. "Be careful with that," the old wandmaker breathed as he passed Allen on his way out, "who knows what could happen if someone else found out?" Allen sighed slightly. One challenge down, one more to go.

o O o

Allen twitched. Seriously, were the other three champions mentally ill? Fleur had lured the dragon to sleep, Krum had faced it head on, and Harry had used his amazing ability to fly with a cleaning utensil in order to retrieve their target. What did Allen do? "Accio fake egg."

The audience gaped. Why hadn't they thought of that? The whitenette hadn't even had to go near the dangerous beast in order to retrieve his prize! His scores? 10 (Dumbledore), 9 (Madame Maxime), 3 (Karkaroff), and 10 (Bagman). Allen walked off humming. Sure, he could have sung the dragon to obedience but this way was _so _much easier. Screw showmanship, he wanted a nap.

o O o

Allen was walking back towards the castle when a raucous laugh tore through the air. "Hahahahaha, you sure showed them, hahahahaha!" the statement was followed by a loud bang, "We give it a ten, hii!" Two punkish teens raced to reach their relative followed by a hulking man and someone in a top hat. It was quite the odd sight they made, all gathered around the little white haired contestant and they began to attract attention. "Good afternoon, sho~nen," the one in the top hat drawled. The whitenette sighed. "Hello Tyki, Skin, Jasdevi. What are you all doing here?"

**Author's Note: Aaaaand done. I'm not too pleased with this chapter actually, Allen's scene was very anticlimactic (sorry about that) but, I felt that you guys deserved an update. Thanks for being so patient with me!**

** In regards to why some of the Noahs were at the tournament, well Fleur's family was definitely present during the second task and I think that Cedric's parents were there during the third. Plus, the Triwizard Tournament is a very large event with one of the prizes being "eternal glory" so it makes sense that it would be a public event. Thus, why Jasdevi, Skin, and Tyki are there.**

** Read and review please! Your comments keep me writing.**

**-Sincerely,**

**OotC**


	8. Author's Note

The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. While my stories are safe so far many great stories aren't. Why should they get deleted for how they make their work? It is not like we do not give warning to those who might not like them. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo

Shadowwriter329

One of the Colorless

P.S. Oh! Also, my finals are almost over (yaaaaay) so my next chapter will be up soon. Look forward to it! I will take this page down when makes it's final decision on this matter.


	9. Yule Balls and Dancing

**Disclaimer: Am I Japanese? No. Am I British? No. Therefore, I am neither Katsura Hoshino nor J.K. Rowling. As I am neither of these people, I own neither D. Gray Man nor the Harry Potter franchise.**

**Last Time, In Wands, Noahs and Innocence**

_Allen was walking back towards the castle when a raucous laugh tore through the air. "Hahahahaha, you sure showed them, hahahahaha!" the statement was followed by a loud bang, "We give it a ten, hii!" Two punkish teens raced to reach their relative followed by a hulking man and someone in a top hat. It was quite the odd sight they made, all gathered around the little white haired contestant and they began to attract attention. "Good afternoon, sho~nen," the one in the top hat drawled. The whitenette sighed. "Hello Tyki, Skin, Jasdevi. What are you all doing here?" _

~ O ~

The twins didn't laugh, no, they _howled_. Tyki rolled his eyes. "It's a tournament, public seating and all that," he informed Allen. "So you came to watch innocent schoolchildren get injured and possibly die in a humongous explosion of dragon fire," Allen deadpanned. The Portuguese man gave what seemed to spectators to be an almost inhumanly wide grin. "What can I say, shonen? When it comes down to it we're not exactly people... uh, people."

While the two were busy occupying themselves with an epic stare-off, one Hermione Jane Granger was approaching Allen in an effort to avoid the awkward yet sappy moment that was taking place between her two overly-dramatic male friends. "Good job Allen! Realizing that you could just summon the egg to you was – are those two high?" Allen, Tyki, and Skin (who had been quietly standing and sucking on a blood pop) turned to watch the still-cackling Noah twins. "Unfortunately... no." By then, people attracted by the odd people surrounding Hogwarts' (only legitimate in the eyes of many) champion had begun to notice what exactly it was that Skin was eating and a gaggle of girls was beginning to close in on the fancily-dressed Tyki.

Allen sighed. "I hate my family."

~ O ~

Allen Walker had reached the conclusion that girls were vicious, terrifying creatures; not only had they taken to stalking Harry in the hopes of garnering a champions' favor for the upcoming ball, but him as well! If not for his vicious guard Timcanpy, Allen was sure that he would have been assaulted already, as it was, he had so far managed to avoid almost all of the girls in his year much to Hermione's amusement and Harry and Ron's frustrations. Of course, the whitenette had his reasons, not big reasons really but reasons nonetheless: having Tyki laughing at his misfortune, getting teased by Debitto and Jasdero, having Rhode find out and her coming and candle-stabbing some innocent girl to death... yes, mild, inconsequential reasons to be sure.

Really though, there was just no one that Allen wanted to go to the ball with. If there wasn't some stupid tradition about the Champions having to be the first to dance, Allen wouldn't even have considered bringing a date! Unfortunately for him, he was given no choice and was now stuck peering around corners and sneaking around his school's halls in order to avoid the evil that was the female gender.

Lavi, eat your promiscuous little heart out.

~ O ~

Harry sadly as he trudged back to the Gryffindor common room. He finally, _finally_ get up the courage to ask his crush, Cho Chang, to the ball, only to find out that she's already going with the Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory! What was he supposed to do now? Hermione insisted that she had a date, (unlike Ron, he didn't see why that would be so hard to believe), Ginny was going with Neville, and he couldn't think of anyone else to ask!

"Hello, Harry. What's wrong?" Harry looked up at his white-haired friend and sighed again. "Not much, just having trouble finding a date. Have you found anyone yet?" The whitenette nodded cheerfully. "Yes; I'm going to the ball with a third year from Slytherin." If Harry had been drinking anything, it would've gone flying into Allen's face. "A-Allen! I don't think that's such a great idea!" The boy just smiled at him. "I know that Slytherins and Gryffindors don't really get along, but she was really polite about it. Besides, she managed to hunt me down and that must count for something."

Harry was sure that if Ron were there, he'd be frothing at the mouth.

"Besides," Allen said, "what could she possibly be planning?"

~ O ~

"So the plan is set?" Draco Malfoy asked his third year admirer/minion. The girl nodded repeatedly. "Yes, Allen Walker will look like an idiot by not having a date for the Yule Ball." Malfoy smirked smugly to himself, his plan was _genius!_ Sure he may not be able to go after Potter (the boy was too distrustful when it came to Slytherins) but at least he'd be able to humiliate somebody from Gryffindor! Besides, Walker pissed him off.

~ O ~

"Okay, seriously. What are the odds of that happening?" Allen rolled his eyes at Harry's suggestion. "Good luck finding a date, Harry. I'll see you later."

~ O ~

Allen twitched. Although Harry's prediction had not come to pass, Allen's date had gotten sick and was unable to attend the ball. In other words? He had no date. He was a champion, and he had no date for the Yule Ball, an event in which he was _dancing first._ He was so, so screwed.

"Tough luck, mate," Harry offered consolingly, patting him on the shoulder. (Yeah, like he had any right to talk, he had a _date_.) "I'm sure you'll find somebody to dance with." Allen twitched again.At that moment, a Tease flew up to Allen carrying a little speaker. "Shounen," Tyki's voice was frantic, "watch out for-"

"!" Said accomodator found himself tackled to the floor by a pink and purple blur. He heard the Tease again. "...Nevermind."

Harry gaped at the tiny, tiny girl in the pink and purple dress **(A/N: Type Rhode Camelot and ****Tyki Mikk into Google Images, and an image should come up.) **who was currently strangling his friend.

"Rhode," Allen gasped out, "what are you doing here?" The girl smiled, "Why, I'm your date of course!"

~ O ~

Harry couldn't help but be amazed as he watched Allen and Rhode dance. They were just so _graceful,_ it almost seemed as if they were floating. Where had Allen learned to dance like that? Allen, of course, was not nearly so impressed; there was music playing after all, he could move to anything with a beat. _Forwards, backwards, side step, spin._ It was quite simple really. _Spin, back step, step left. _Just a little something he picked up from his uncle. _Lift, spin, bow. _The applause was deafening but Allen was sure that he could hear Sheryl (he must have come with Rhode) in the background, bawling about what a great dancer his beloved daughter was.

The two Noahs danced until the wizarding rock band began to play, at which point Rhode scrunched her nose in distaste and the two wandered over to the snack tables where praise was heaped upon them. Once they had finished extricating themselves from the masses, the two found themselves just in time to overhear the last of an argument between Ron and Hermione over Victor Krum. Ah, young love; Rhode felt sick just watching.

**A/N: Hooray! It's finally done1 Well guys, I'm going to camp tomorrow where I won't have acess to any materials with which to type, so here's this chapter before I leave. Thanks! Read and review.**


End file.
